Mobile electronic devices are increasingly being equipped with touchscreen enabled display devices, which acts as the primary human-machine interface. While touchscreens can provide a rich interactive experience, display devices on mobile electronic devices generally have a small area, which can cause issues when small representations of data on the display device are to be selected via the touchscreen. For example, when a representation of multiple conflicting calendar appointments are provided on the display device in week or month views, and in some instances day views, input data representing an input event for a first appointment can be indistinguishable from input data representing an input event for a second appointment. In other words, the representations are too small to be individually selected via a person's finger. While this has been previously addressed through the use of a stylus, such a solution is not always desirable (e.g. a stylus can be lost, and can be generally inconvenient) and neither is a stylus compatible with all touchscreen technologies. The problem can also be addressed by equipping the mobile device with a trackball, trackwheel or other type of selection device, with which the various representations can be selected, however this increases the cost of the mobile device and further makes manufacturing more complex.